


A Valentine's Day Surprise

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the name implies.</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine's Day Surprise

A Valentine's Day Surprise  
by Terry L. Gardner  
Sarek/Amanda

 

~oOo~

"Here?" she whispered to him sweetly.

"We're alone," he said discreetly.

I've been good til now!" she sighed.

"But you're human!" he replied.

It's so big!" she hesitated.

It's all yours," he proudly stated.

"Oh, I shouldn't!" she protested.

If you love me…" he suggested.

And so, losing all resistance, she gave in to his insistence...

And ate every single chocolate in the box!!

"Happy Valentines Day, Amanda!"

"And to you, also, Sarek!"

End


End file.
